A Bit of Drama
by rey summer
Summary: Sakura has a past...all of them has a past...a past that reaches a thousand years...now in modern time...would love or hatred rule?


I edited it because I did not like the style of writing. I find this one much better. Also changed some scenes. Hope you enjoy reading this.

Chapter 1

It was pathetic. The thought of her losing her confidence, her whole being just because of a man, a stupid T.V. show, was least to say pathetic. But it was the truth wasn't it? She got wound up into a stupid dating show and ended up having a broken heart and much worse, a broken ego.

She was always warned by her brother to be careful of whom she let into her heart. People who were innocent tend to be vulnerable. And now, now she believed him. She gained friends but lost her heart. The pain residing in her was too painful to bear. The man whom she fell in love with had chosen someone other than her and it was selfish of her to be dwelling in the pain. But she loved him. Kinomoto Sakura loved Syaoran Li.

They had only met a month ago and have become close friends. Daidouji Tomoyo was considered a beauty and more often than not, perceived to be a kind hearted person. She had found a friendship like any other with the shy and reserved Avalon Sakura. People can call it a coincidence but she believed it to be fate. The instant they met, she had known that the girl would be someone who will change her life.

Her only regret was meeting Sakura in an unfavorable circumstance. The show that had been the reason they met, resulted to a devastating situation on young Sakura's life. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Syaoran, Daidouji Tomoyo and Avalon Sakura were invited to participate in the dating game. Things were going smoothly, Eriol and Tomoyo were getting along just fine while Syaoran and Sakura had a good streak of conversation, but all that ended when the 5th wheel, Krista Lavern, entered the scene.

Sakura had refused to go to work, she refused to leave her apartment, she refused any contact with the outside world and worse, she refused to live. They had no choice but to make her forget or the consequence would be her death.

She couldn't understand how her cousin could make such a choice. There he was talking with such a sweet girl, a girl who wasn't shallow or stupid but he just had to choose the slut. He was supposed to be intelligent or at least she thought he was intelligent, until the time he had to choose between the girls in the show.

Sure, the woman had curves, had a killer body, had great hair, but didn't he know that there are things beyond that? If there would be a time in which she could hate her cousin, this would be it. He chose Krista Lavern who definitely spelled slut over the sweet innocent Avalon Sakura.

If he wasn't her cousin, she wouldn't even bother, but lo and behold they were. She hated the girl and if there's one thing that Li Meiling was known for, it was for being brutally honest. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she entered the room where the man that was her current target was quietly residing at.

"Xiao Lang!" Her current target looked up from the newspaper he was reading, raising a questioning brow. What the heck does she want? "Give me five reasons on why you chose that…_that woman_?"

"I don't have time for this." He gruffly answered. Encounters like these with his cousin were a definite no, no. He knew where this discussion would lead to and he opted to steer clear of it.

"It's a simple question. Don't tell me you can't even think of answers to such a simple question." Ah, here it is, the challenge laid on the table and he would have to respond or else his cousin would definitely debate that his lack of response just proved her point, which by the way was unknown, her point that is. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't agitate her more. "I don't see the point in me answering your question."

This particular response earned him a glare from the raven haired woman. "Just answer it, damn it, then I'll give you a piece of my mind!" Unfortunately he didn't need her mind, either a piece or the entirety of it and he just said just that. "As if you have a brain." The woman scoffed out as a retort. He debated with himself on whether or not he should react to that, or even answer the initial question tossed at him. He decided their little argument would end sooner if he just gave in to the woman in front of him.

"That was uncalled for. And if you're really that interested then I'll tell you. First, she's a beautiful woman that one cannot help but be attracted to. Second, she is kind and I like girls who are kind…" A gagging sound emitted from his cousin. "Third, she's sweet. Fourth, she's honest…" At this Meiling made a very unladylike snort. "And lastly, she's intelligent. That is a definite plus. It's hard to find a girl with all those qualities and besides, I like her." The last statement almost choked her.

He really was an idiot. He couldn't blame her if she made faces at every description he gave of _that woman_. He's nice even though he acts cold at times. But seriously, how could he ever believe everything _that woman_ says?

"Meiling stop making faces. You just have to get to know Krista and see that she's really something." Yeah right, she _really is _something.

"Yeah _she's_ something, alright. _She's_ an amazing _two-faced actress_ who acts differently around people, especially you! You're so blind that you can't even see the real her!!!" Meiling angrily stared into her cousins' face. God…what an idiot. She crossed the line but she does that often and wouldn't want to stop now.

"If you're just here to insult Krista or to nag at me, you might as well leave and not come back unless it's related to business or you have something better to say!!!" He shouted coldly.

"Fine!!! Be stupid forever Xiao Lang! And for the record, I'm telling you now that you've made the wrong choice and that you're never going to be able to meet, quote and quote, find somebody like that Cherry girl! Don't you dare say that I didn't warn you when the time comes that you begin to regret your decision." She furiously pointed a finger at him. "You're such an idiot!!!" With her final statement, she stomped out and slammed the door so hard, that a picture frame that was hanging on the wall fell down.

He looked out the window of his office for a while and started to wonder why he _did _choose Krista over that Cherry girl. Well, it didn't matter now, as long as he's aware that his girlfriend will always be there, sweet and loyal to him, he's contented.

He had fallen in love at first sight with the lavender haired beauty that was with him at the show. He felt a feeling that was indescribable and seriously, from someone who could predict the future, this particular event just threw him off guard. He neither predicted nor expected that such an event would occur. Well as they say, 'expect the unexpected'.

Another thing that he didn't expect was to meet an innocent emerald-eyed girl, which, as events unfolded, proved to really get along with the woman that he was attracted to. There was something about the girl, something that strangely felt familiar, alluring in a sense, but not in the same way he had felt for the lavender haired woman. No, definitely not, it was more like how a father felt for his child.

When his little descendant entered the scene, he had noticed the girl blush. They were given the time to talk with each other before the show started and he had actually found the girl pleasant and refined. He also noticed that the girl and his descendant really got along.

He couldn't say the same with himself and the woman that he was so attracted to, Daidouji Tomoyo, a name, which he thought, suited her. She was a mystery and the more time he spent with her, the more he found himself mesmerized. Everything was going along just fine, that is, until Krista Lavern showed up. He would have to agree that the woman was beautiful, not exceptionally beautiful like the young Daidouji Tomoyo, but beautiful nonetheless. But he found the first two ladies in the show bizarrely better than the new woman. Too bad Li Xiao Lang thought differently.

That is how he was led to this particular predicament.

She was given a choice. A choice to forget what had happened by erasing her memories, or to go to therapy to get through the ordeal of heartbreak. But she knew that no therapy would ever heal her heart. Her heart gave freely, her heart is yielding, and that led to vulnerability. It wouldn't heal easily. If her heart broke, she knew it would take indefinite numbers of years, if not eternity, to heal.

She hated seeing herself like this and she knew her friend hated to as well. That led her to the decision of erasing the pain, the memories. And she knew she wouldn't regret the decision, because one does not regret what one does not remember.

She had returned to her normal state and had continued to work in the fashion company, that surprisingly enough was owned by Tomoyo. They had become best friends after the ordeal and had been inseparable much to the Daidouji Empire's heiress' relief. Tomoyo had befriended her and had asked her to work for her company, but much to their surprise and to Tomoyo's delight, Sakura had already been working at her company to begin with.

"Sakura, I'm glad that you are going to move to a place near my house. But I don't understand why you don't want to just move in with me." Tomoyo had unendingly continued to annoy the other girl with the prospect of staying with her but was refused continuously.

They had just finished unpacking all of Sakura's things and were having a nice cup of tea to cool down. It was, needless to say, a very exhausting afternoon.

"Demo Tomoyo- chan, I really don't want to be a bother. And besides I want to be independent. I've got a feeling that I have been troubling you and Hiiragizawa-kun." Sakura's face shone as she drank from her cup of tea.

"Well you don't have to think about that." Eriol suddenly entered the scene giving a kiss to Tomoyo's cheek then sitting on a chair next to Sakura. The girl beside him gave a questioning look at the paper bag that was put in front of her just a few seconds ago by the dashing lover of her best friend.

If memory serves right, she had met Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol during a party held by the fashion company. It was all a blur to her, actually, but nevertheless she was thankful to have had friends like the two.

Of course, since she had forgotten, what really happened was that her memory of the unfortunate incident was erased and a false memory had replaced the time gap. Obvious as it is, the memory that had replaced the one that was erased were of her meeting with the two. It was decided that it would be for the best if only Tomoyo would be the one closest to the unsuspecting girl and that Eriol would only be an acquaintance, much to the dismay of said man.

She rummaged through the paper bag and was surprised to see a cellular phone. And as comical as it may seem, her scrutinizing but funny looking stare at the object in question had caused a chuckle to come from the two. "That belongs to you." Eriol had kindly put in.

"Hoe!!!" Sakura blinked.

"Sakura-chan, I asked Eriol-kun to buy a cell phone for you. Well, actually we paid for it equally. We want you to have this so that you can always contact us." Tomoyo added. She had become paranoid at what dangers there are in the world that might hurt her fragile best friend. She insisted that on days that they aren't able to see each other, they would have to compensate by calling each other on the phone and to share the events of the day they had. She much to Eriol's shock had persisted that a tracking device be put on their gift for 'emergency purposes'. But knowing the love of his life would not take no for an answer, he gave in to the request or rather order.

"Hiiragizawa- kun, Tomoyo- chan! Arigato! Hontou ni arigato!" She was so happy or maybe thankful that the other two just looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
